Conclave:Phage
The Phage is an Infested shotgun that fires seven beams in a wide spread. Aiming focuses these beams together, allowing the Phage to perform well against groups or individual targets as needed. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *High critical chance. *Third highest status chance of all shotguns, behind Astilla and Strun Wraith. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . **Innate damage halves current and max enemy health. *Good ammo efficiency. *Firing from hip shoots beams in a spread, while firing while aiming focuses the beams on the crosshairs. *Innate 0.5 meter Punch Through. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Second lowest base damage of all shotguns, after Convectrix. **Innate damage – less effective against Machinery and Infested. ***Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 70% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 70% over 2 seconds. *Wide initial spread. *Beam focus time cannot be modified by any means. *Loses focus if firing is interrupted or released. *Limited range of 25 meters. Notes *The time required for the beams to fully focus is approximately 1.5 seconds. *Sprinting, falling, or otherwise interrupting your movement will result in the Phage's focus being reset to its maximum spread. **Casting Nova's will not reset Phage's focus. In theory, this makes Nova and Phage a very deadly combo as Nova can cast Antimatter Absorb and immediately deal damage to the orb. * and will only affect the initial spread of the beams. The time taken for the beams to converge as well as the spread of the beams once focused will remain the same, making the spread components ineffective at reducing the efficacy of the weapon to deal focused damage at full focus. *Shooting the Phage with a short tap may not seem to consume ammo, but each ammo unit of the Phage is split up into many, so you are actually consuming a fraction of ammo. *The damage listed is a combination of all seven of beams. The actual damage per beam is approximately 47. Tips *The beams' focus can be paused at intermediate stages by releasing aim. This can be used to dispatch different groupings of enemies more efficiently. **Due to its spread being controllable and damage being continuous, this weapon is quite effective at destroying Sabotage reactor cores. *Using or will allow the beams to go through more objects. *It is possible to get 3 different elemental combinations on the same build - any two elements plus the base damage. * can be equipped on the Phage, increasing its range from 25m to 37m (i.e., 1.48x), making it capable of hitting enemies at a much longer range. *Firing the Phage through Volt's Electric Shield will greatly increase the range of its beams, though not infinitely. Additionally, the beams will still need to be focused normally. Trivia *''Phage'' is the Greek word for "devour". The Phage itself may derive its name from Bacteriophages (viruses that consume bacteria) or Macrophages (cells that consume bacteria and cellular debris). *The Phage is the first shotgun to have a continuous-firing feature, as well as the first (and only) Infested shotgun. **It was also the second purely elemental shotgun, preceded by the Detron. *The oval bulb near the trigger beats like a heart, which suggests that this weapon is in fact a living organism. Bugs *Like with all continuous weapons, you can be cloaked by a Shade or the Huras Kubrow as you are firing the weapon, and the cloak will not disengage unless you move out of range of enemies or stop firing the weapon and fire it again, granting high DPS against enemies with little retaliation. Media WarframePhage291.png|Saryn wielding a Phage. ss (2014-02-05 at 07.21.21).jpg|The Phage, as first seen in Warframe Update 12.0 Highlights. Phage arsenal view.jpg|Phage as seen in the Arsenal. (Pre-U14) phage color.jpg|The Phage's color options; The secondary color is used by the Phage's 'beating heart', underlying the weapon's energy color. Phage attack.jpg|Zephyr firing the Phage unaimed. Phage focus attack long.jpg|Zephyr firing the Phage whilst aiming. phage.jpg|Phage Design Warframe 12 ♠ Phage A Gay Guy Reviews Phage, The Tentacle Monster Warframe Phage Warframe Beta - Phage (HD)(HUN) Warframe Phage Pro Builds 3 Forma WARFRAME PHAGE Advanced Guide Warframe Builds - PHAGE VIRAL RADIATION BUILD with Mirage update 16.3 Attack of the Bursas! (Warframe - Phage) Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%) with the following exceptions: **Phage ***Starts at 70%. *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 11 *Damage changed from 330 Viral per sec to 30 per tick *Fire rate increased from 1 to 12 *Status chance increased from 15% per sec to 31% per tick of damage *Critical chance increased from 10% to 19% *Magazine size increased from 40 to 90 *Max ammo increased from 120 to 720 *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.7x *Introduced }} fr:Phagede:Phage